Contemporary gaming devices such as slot machines include a primary game and one or more bonus rounds. The primary games typically enable a player to generate one or more symbols using a symbol generator. The traditional symbol generator is a set of reels, where each reel displays a plurality of symbols. If the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols, the player wins a value. In addition, if the player reaches a bonus triggering event, the gaming device advances the player to a bonus round where the player can accumulate additional values. The traditional bonus triggering event occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on a plurality of reels.
The existing primary games provide players with values and bonus triggering events based upon symbols that a player reaches using a symbol generator. These gaming devices do not include secondary games which accompany the symbol generator, wherein the secondary games also provide the player with values, bonus triggering events or other awards.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new game schemes for gaming devices which include a symbol generator and one or more secondary games for providing players with awards such as values and bonus triggering events.